


Stimulation

by velocitygrass



Series: Ever fallen in love? [14]
Category: Stargate Atlantis RPS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-14
Updated: 2007-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to fuck you," David says into his ear, and Joe shudders and his blood starts running to his dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stimulation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle III for the prompt "stimulation".
> 
> This is entirely a work of fiction.

Joe is standing in front of the wall, naked. He's not leaning against it, not yet. David is coming up behind him. He can feel his warmth, hear his breathing, but he's not touching Joe. Then he comes even closer, and Joe feels the hot air as David exhales on his back.

"I want to fuck you," David says into his ear, and Joe shudders and his blood starts running to his dick.

David's voice can do this to him when it's as low as it's now. Joe is glad that David is not using it against him. He can't afford to walk around the set hard from something David whispered in his ear. Especially not now that he's given in and they're actually doing this.

He feels the lightest of touches on his shoulder. He doesn't even know if it's David's lips or his fingertips. His eyes are closed. Another feather light touch just above his waist and then on his arm. David caresses him, here and there, everywhere and nowhere and the fleetingness of his touches just stokes the fire in Joe.

He knows what's coming and when David trails one finger down his spine, he tenses in anticipation, but David stops just as he reaches Joe's ass. "David," Joe whispers, and David kisses his neck and comes closer, arms enfolding Joe from behind. Joe can feel David's dick against his ass and thrusts back a bit.

"We have time," David says and starts to nibble on Joe's earlobe while his hands play with Joe's nipples. Joe reaches back with one arm and strokes David's hair while the other finds David's ass and pulls him closer. "I said we have time," David says more firmly and lightly bites Joe's shoulder.

"Don't," Joe says automatically.

"Say it happened during shooting," comes David's automatic response.

Joe is sorry he said anything. He didn't want to ruin the mood, but David seems forgiving. He kisses his shoulder where he bit Joe and trails one hand down Joe's chest until he reaches Joe's dick and grips it.

"Better?" David asks as he starts stroking, and Joe just nods. He leans back into David and turns his face to look at him. David looks back intensely, and Joe feels as if David could look inside Joe and just see everything. David closes the space between them and kisses Joe, gently, carefully. When he draws back he's smiling.

"Don't go anywhere," he says and then the hand around Joe's cock and the warmth behind him is gone and Joe takes a deep breath to prepare for what's to come.

When David returns, he kisses the nape of Joe's neck. Joe shudders, then his ass cheeks are pulled apart by slick fingers, and he widens his stance and thrusts out his ass. He still doesn't lean on the wall. David will tell him when he should, or he'll know when he can't stand up on his own.

David prepares him slowly, his lips moving below Joe's neck as tiny distraction against the welcome invasion to his body. David's fingers pull out and he nudges his cock against Joe's hole. He moves his head forward a bit, cheek against Joe's back, and Joe understands, leans forward, and braces his forearms against the wall.

He moans when David pushes in, one long steady thrust until he's fully settled inside Joe. His breathing quickens against Joe's back. Then he starts moving, and Joe answers each thrust with one of his own. David's hands are on his hips, and he leans on Joe as he fucks him.

Joe turns his face, and they kiss, more deeply now, tongues moving against each other. David's thrusts speed up, and one hand moves from Joe's hip around to his cock and starts stroking him in time with his thrusts. Joe moans and moves back, letting his head fall back onto David's shoulder. David licks his neck.

He's pounding into Joe now, fucking him hard and working his hand up and down Joe's dick. Joe feels surrounded by David. He moves his head again for another kiss because he wants to feel him in his mouth too, and David complies as always, pushing his tongue in, and Joe jerks helplessly. When David's other hand finds his nipple and starts rubbing, the stimulation all around and inside him is too much, and he shudders and comes in several spurts.

David pushes him forward against the wall again, which is just as well, because Joe doesn't think he can stand on his own. Then David grabs his hips, one hand slick with Joe's come and pounds several times into him until his hips stutter and with one last hard thrust he comes too.

He leans forward on Joe's back and after a while pulls out of Joe. Joe turns around, leaning against the wall, because he's still a little weak on his legs and watches as David disposes of the condom and brings back a washcloth. He comes back, cleaning his hands, and then runs the cloth over Joe's dick, stomach, and hip.

He carries away the cloth, and when he comes back out of the bath room, he watches Joe for a moment. Then he comes close and kisses him for a long while, before pulling him to the bed. Joe follows with a small smile playing on his lips.


End file.
